


come to where I'm staying

by jenwryn



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwryn/pseuds/jenwryn
Summary: Bai Yutong wakes to find Zhan Yao working, instead of sleeping, yet again.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	come to where I'm staying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> Title from 'Remember My Name', by Mitski.

Yutong’s phone reads 3:20am when he wakes to the familiar, unsettling sensation of Zhan Yao out of bed. He knuckles his eyes, grumbling; drags himself up, gets to the doorway and— stops, startled. 

Zhan Yao is wearing one of Yutong’s shirts; big and white and half-unbuttoned. His bare legs are tucked beneath him, gaze intent upon his laptop screen. The sight makes Yutong ache: Zhan Yao — in his own apartment, surrounded by his own clothes — wearing something of Yutong’s.

“Cat,” he whispers, voice low and hoarse. Zhan Yao blinks up at him, wide-eyed. “Cat, come here and bed me.”


End file.
